


Portrait of a Headmaster

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snapecase fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Severus not-so-patiently sits for his portrait.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 41





	Portrait of a Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for Snapecase (on Dreamwidth), category 5 which is essentially post-Hogwarts.

"Yes. Now, sir. Same as always," Carmine Viridi the painter, said nervously. "Push a bit of your magic into the canvas."

Severus bit back a sigh. He got up from the wing back chair he had been sitting on, re-arranging his robes, and walked over to the canvas. He placed a gentle finger on the canvas at the top of the frame and pushed the requested magic into the canvas.

"Excellent! Thank you, sir!" Viridi babbled.

"Again tomorrow?" Severus asked politely. Harry had made it clear that he needed to be polite to the artist. In spite of being able to transfigure furniture as he needed, Severus hated sleeping on the couch. No matter what he did, there was always something... lumpy about it.

A partial bow. "Yes, sir! Again tomorrow. We should be done the day after."

"Good," Severus bit out. "Kimber!"

A house elf popped into the room. "Master Severus called?"

"We are finished here today," Severus said. "Assist with the clean up and escort Mr. Viridi to the Floo when he is ready."

"Yes, Master Severus!" Kimber bounced in place. For some reason she had taken well to Viridi and was especially enthusiastic in helping him.

Severus gathered up his robes and went down the hall to their bedroom suite. He threw the dress robe on a hook in the closet and went in search of Harry.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Sufficiently well," Severus said. 

Harry grinned. "You knew you'd have to do this eventually. All the Headmasters of Hogwarts have a painting hanging at the school. Do it now, do it later. Think of it as getting it done and over with."

"That is the only thing getting me through this," Severus nodded. "And only two more sittings and it will be finished."

"I can't wait to see it!" Harry smiled. 

"It's simply a portrait of me," Severus said grumpily. 

Harry came over and wound his arms around Severus. "But... you've changed, now that you're away from Hogwarts. It's like... you've grown into yourself. You were handsome with your dark, brooding eyes and that deep voice. But now... you're a whole new person! You're not stressed, you've been out in the sun, and I love your shorter hair."

Severus ran a hand through his hair. He had always been self-conscious about how lanky his hair had looked, but his mother had always liked the longer hair and he had kept it long for her. It wasn't until he married Harry that he felt like he had permission to cut it. He had to admit the shorter hair was easier to keep clean and the potion fumes didn't seem to bother it as much. Although he was getting to a point that it was more grey than black. But Harry didn't mind, so he ignored it.

Severus kissed Harry soundly. "Brat."

"Your brat." 

"You should prove that."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Harry laughed as he dragged Severus to the bed.

As Severus was getting ready for his sitting the next day, Harry leaned in for a kiss. "Don't give Carmine too much trouble."

"Today and tomorrow, then it will be finished." Severus sighed. "I can do that."

"Good to know," Harry replied.

Viridi nervously had Severus push magic into the canvas at the end of the penultimate session. 

_One more session!_ Severus thought to himself. He could be patient for one more day. 

Kimber came in again at the end of the session to assist Viridi in his clean-up and to escort him to the Floo.

"One last time," Viridi requested at the last sitting. "This time, push your magic into the canvas and then think it _finished_ so that the rest of the charms involved in a magical portrait can be activated."

"I'm aware of how magical portraits work," Severus said dryly. He pushed his magic into the canvas and carefully pushed the thought of _finished_ at the canvas. There was a wash of light over the canvas and Viridi stood back.

"It is done!" 

"May I see it now?" Severus asked. He wasn't exactly eager to see it, but he should be aware of what was going to Hogwarts to represent him. But a critical part of the process was that the subject of the portrait could not see it until it was finished. Severus had trusted Viridi based on the recommendations from others, but he should have had Harry check the work before now.

Just then Kimber popped into the room. "Is it finished?" she asked eagerly.

Viridi nodded. 

"Master Severus is a good subject for painting," she said. "I help Master Viridi with his work and put Elf magic into the portrait."

Severus was nonplussed. "What does that mean?"

Viridi cleared his throat. "It makes for a more... realistic portrait."

Harry came into the room. "Thought I'd see if you were done. I'd love to see the portrait."

"I was just explaining to Master Severus that with the help of your elf Kimber, that we have melded together the best parts of Wizarding magical portraits and Elf magic, which shows Wizards as the Elves see them."

Harry looked at Severus, who shrugged his shoulders. "First I've ever heard of this."

Kimber's ears quivered in excitement as she explained, "Master Harry and Master Severus are good masters to Kimber and the other elves. We try to find a way to do nice things for you both. Pammie remembers about painting magic and we work with Master Viridi to make the bestest portrait of Master Severus we can."

Severus felt a frisson of worry climb up his spine. Harry had told Severus the stories about Dobby who, in trying to protect Harry had actually caused more issues than he prevented. _Help_ from a house-elf could be problematic.

"I think it's an excellent portrait," Viridi offered. "Come... tell me what you think."

Harry and Severus stepped around the easel and Severus was... stunned.

"Oooohhhh... I like it!" Harry breathed.

"But..." Severus tried to protest.

"It is you," Harry nodded.

"Those are _Gryffindor_ colors!" Severus huffed.

"That so Master Harry be represented in portrait," Kimber offered. "He is important part of you life. Couch is green for Slytherin."

"Why did you have me dress in robes if you were going to paint me half undressed, wrapped in a... in a curtain?" Severus demanded.

"I painted the robes," Viridi shrugged. "The elf magic changed it."

"Now everyone will see the sexy man I married," Harry said, drawing Severus in for a kiss. He leaned back. "I wonder if you could get your hair to stand up like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> The image is hosted on Live Journal and may or may not show for you. Use the link below to see the image if it does not show; you shouldn't need to be a LJ user to see the image.
> 
> (Note: THIS IS NOT MY PICTURE and I have only linked to it. Originally posted here: <https://snapecase.livejournal.com/27994.html> \-- go there for a larger version and to tell Shiv5468 how wonderful her work is!)


End file.
